


A Budding Romance

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Series: Assorted Tumblr Ficlets Under 300 Words [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, M/M, in this house we don't believe in pointlessly killing off characters in alternate universes, yes i'm still bitter about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: When Gabriel starts coughing up flowers, there's only one thing left to do: confess his love for Sam Winchester.





	A Budding Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sam/Gabriel + Hanahaki Disease
> 
> (Hanahaki Disease - a fictional disease caused by unrequited love in which the person affected coughs up flower petals (or, occasionally, entire flowers). Left unaddressed, it can result in death, but it can be cured if the object of affection reciprocates the afflicted person’s love.)

“Hey, Gabriel,“ said Sam, taking a seat opposite Gabriel in the bunker kitchen. “Cas said you needed to talk?”

Gabriel chewed his lower lip for a moment before nodding; he actually looked slightly nervous. “Yeah, something like that.”

Sam felt a brief stab of panic: whatever was bad enough to worry an archangel seemed highly unlikely to be good news. “Okay,” he said warily, “What—oh my god, Gabriel!”

Gabriel had started coughing profusely, hands coming up to clutch at his neck in the universal signal for choking. 

Sam vaulted over the table. He grabbed Gabriel’s upper arm and used his other hand to land several blows between Gabriel’s shoulders, trying to dislodge whatever it was that was caught in Gabriel’s throat.

Something colorful flew out of Gabriel’s mouth and landed on the table. Sam stared, blinked, then stared some more.

It was a sunflower. An honest-to-Chuck, actual sunflower.

_What the…?_ Eyes wide, Sam looked down at Gabriel, who for some reason seemed more exasperated than surprised. “Gabriel, what—?” Sam began, but he trailed off when Gabriel snatched up the flower and, with a sigh, stood to face him.

“Welp, here goes nothing.” With a somewhat sheepish shrug, Gabriel held the flower out to Sam. “I love you. Wanna go out with me so I don’t die?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [A Budding Romance](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/187044306787/hey-love-i-have-a-request-for-your-au-thing-how)
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are also greatly appreciated!


End file.
